


The Thing About the Flu

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden likes ice-cream, Fluff, M/M, Mama McCall haunts Danny, sick!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, werewolves actually can get ill,” Danny stated matter-of-factly, running a hand through Ethan’s hair. The alpha gave a weak chuckle. “Common misconception,” Ethan answered hoarsely before being wrecked by another coughing fit that forced Danny to help him sit up against the pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About the Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



> A "Get Well" ficlet I wrote for my Tumblr bestie

“So, werewolves actually can get ill,” Danny stated matter-of-factly, running a hand through Ethan’s hair. The alpha gave a weak chuckle. “Common misconception,” Ethan answered hoarsely before being wrecked by another coughing fit that forced Danny to help him sit up against the pillows.   
The other boy looked absolutely pitiful and small in his queen-sized bed, flushed cheeks standing in stark contrast to his unhealthily pale skin, a slight sheen of sweat covering him. “Derek told me you can’t get sick though…,” Danny said, more of a question than a statement. 

Ethan nuzzled into the cool hand that now lay on his forehead, and opened his eyes halfway to look at his boyfriend. “Generally we can’t. You won’t find a werewolf suffering from cancer or heart-attacks, but we’re not immune to the flu,” the werewolf explained. Danny nodded silently, although he still didn’t understand what Ethan meant by that. 

The human helped Ethan lie back down when he started shivering and tucked the blanket around his body. He’d never say it out loud, but taking care of Ethan gave Danny an immense boost of confidence. Not that he wasn’t glad that Ethan always protected him from anything and anyone evil – like the werefox incident a couple of weeks ago, God knows how that would’ve ended had the werewolf not found Danny in time – but Danny was still able to take care of himself and look after his loved ones. And from time to time he needed that self-assurance.

A grin must’ve given his thoughts away, because Ethan, trying not to sound slightly amused, huffed: “You’re totally enjoying playing my nurse and taking care of me, aren’t you?” Danny pondered for a split second if he had the decency to look sheepish and then decided he couldn’t be arsed to feel embarrassed about it. “Don’t you know it, babe,” he teased with a wink, and the increase of Ethan’s flush proved that the werewolf knew exactly what Danny was referring to. 

“So, care to elaborate on why werewolves can’t get cancer and stuff like that but you’re still lying flat with the flu?” Danny changed the subject, dunking the washcloth back into the bowl of cold water before replacing it on his boyfriend’s still burning forehead. Ethan let out a pleased groan at the cold touching his skin before quietly explaining to his human boyfriend why he was not shagging him senseless right now.

The Hawaiian nodded silently after Ethan had finished his lecture on the constant mutation of the flu virus and how it adapts too quickly for werewolves to build up any defence in their immune systems. “Makes sense,” he said, feeling incredibly stupid for not thinking of that himself. Daring a quick look at the alarm clock on the alpha’s nightstand, Danny sighed, annoyed with his parents and time itself. “I gotta go, my parents reinstated my curfew after the hospital stunt we pulled,” Danny mumbled, reluctantly getting up and collecting his things. Not that Ethan noticed, the werewolf was already deeply in La-La-land. 

On the one side Danny was glad his boyfriend hadn’t heard his explanation for leaving, because he knows how that would play out, and Danny was not particularly fond of the idea of his feverish alpha boyfriend riding him into oblivion like he’d done in the hospital the night after Danny was admitted. He could still see the equally shocked and pissed-off face Mrs. McCall had pulled when she had busted them. Yeah, he was so not doing that again.

Ethan’s face remained peaceful in his sleep as Danny pressed his lips against the warm skin of Ethan’s forehead, and then decided to take the risk and pecked him on the lips before quietly exiting his boyfriend’s bedroom. In the living room, he threw out a quick goodbye to Aiden, who was lying on the sofa, stuffing his face with Ben & Jerry’s while laughing at some ridiculous home videos of people all around the world. 

His green shirt reminded Danny of the one Ethan had kept on while they had had sex on Danny’s hospital bed. The human blushed and quickly pulled the front door shut behind him, before Aiden’s werewolf senses could pick up the rise of his heartbeat. He was so not pulling a stunt like the one at the hospital again. Melissa’s face still haunted him from time to time.

Danny sighed to himself as he walked down the stairs. 

Who was he kidding, he totally would…


End file.
